


I thought you stopped loving me?

by Demontoizer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontoizer/pseuds/Demontoizer
Summary: Jace couldn't hide his feelings for Simon. When they both kiss in front of their friends, they earn a gasp from someone leaving them confused.





	I thought you stopped loving me?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it ❤

I stood at the front of the metal door to Simon's place. I had never felt nervous about seeing simon so why all of a sudden is it different? The sliding of the door was heard and out popped Simon in white boxers and a black top which was tight on his chest. 

"Jace?" 

"Simon. I need to speak with you" I said, I didn't leave him any choice on whether I should come in or not. I pushed passed him and entered the metal box. 

"What is it? Sit down and stop pacing" he whined, I sat down next to him gently, his face was full of worry, I was nervous. 

"Are you nervous? Haha, you're Jace. Something must have really spooked you to make you like tha-" Simon was cut of by my lops on his, Simon must have panicked because he felt him pushing of me. 

"What are you doing?!" He asked with a raise voice, standing up from his bed in a flash. I hung my head low, I felt ashamed of what I did, maybe more than embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry. Oh no. Simon, I'm sorry" I started repeating my self to him, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Good job he couldnt seen them because that would be _embarassing._ I started to get up and make to the door but felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back down. 

"Don't be ashamed" Simon said to me softly, lifting my chin up to face those puppy dog eyes.  "I was overwhelmed. That's all" he sweetly laughed. It sounded fake, I frowned at him and tried to get yank my wrist out of his strong grip.  It was clear I forgot Simon's strength now that he's a vampire, the grip got tighter and so I gave up and stared into those beautiful brown eyes of his. 

 

"You know. I would never have thought you would go for someone like me" Simon said to me while I laid on his chest. 

"I liked you the moment I saw you. I think maybe clary could tell" I smiled up at him. He laughed and bopped my nose. 

"What are we now then?" 

"Boyfriends Simon. Boyfriends." 

 

Back at the institute, everyone could tell something was up with the two of us. It was obvious, we kept glancing at each other and the tension in the air was around us. 

Izzy then broke the silence. "Right. You two, we know Something happened. Tell us, details" She demanded. I shook my head furiously but failed to hide a smile. 

"I know something happened, I can feel it Jace" Alec reminded me, I had eventually gone red along with Simon and kissed in front of them. All I heard was a gasp from Clary and the stomping of her boots on the floor. Simon stopped and looked to where Clary was heading, Izzy had gone after her and Alecs face was confused. 

" I thought she was over me?" I asked to no one in particular, Alec shook his head and carried on looking at the screen. Simon had ran after Clary and Izzy, so I decided to follow them...


End file.
